1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to a device to be mounted, preferably, to the undercarriage of an automobile, on either the driver or passenger side for striking and disabling a would-be car jacker. When the automobile operator or passenger is in a threatening situation from a person standing outside the car the person threatened can activate, either mechanically or electrically, a device which will strike the legs of the would-be car jacker thereby at least temporarily incapacitating them.
In general, the device comprises a base plate for undercarriage attachment to an automobile, an outer hollow cylinder pivotably mounted to the base plate, a solid rod telescopically disposed in the outer cylinder and rotatable therewith and restraining and activating means for pivoting the hollow cylinder and solid rod about a pivot bolt when the device is activated by either the driver or a passenger.
The solid rod, after extending from the hollow outer cylinder by centrifugal force, caused by the rotation of the outer hollow cylinder about the pivot bolt, will strike the legs to incapacitate the would-be car jacker.
In either the mechanical or electrially fired or activated device, the cylinder and rod are restrained from rotation when the device is not in use by a base plate mounted restraining means holding the solid rod until released.
The mechanically activated device essentially comprises a leaf spring and driver or passenger activated cable mechanism comprising a length of wire cable, a cotter pin, and a snap link disposed between the cable and cotter key.
The electrically activated device essentially comprises a container or cylinder housing a compressed gas or explosive propellant which can be fired by a 6 V.DC current.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search of the prior art has uncovered the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,009,026 to G. Searle; 2,011,120 to G. Searle; 2,094,261 to E. L. Burley; 5,182,541 to Bajorek, et al.; and 5,318,147 to Maifski.
Searle U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,026 relates to a protective device for automobiles. This patent teaches the use of a plurality of motor vehicle mounted spotlights having means for supplying coloring matter and acid to nozzles operatively associated with the spotlights and therfore is substantially different both in concept and structure from the instant invention.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,094,261 to Burley relates to a bandit protective device for autmobiles comprising means for storing and discharging fluid to be discharged at a bandit and does not teach the mechanical means of the telescoping rod as disclosed by the applicant for the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,011,120 to Searle relates to a protective device for enclosures in general and banks and automobiles in particular. The patent also teaches the use of nozzles for dispensing gas or liquids and not the mechanical device of the instant invention.
The Bajorek, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,541 relates to a remote controlled theft deterrent system electrically operated to emit a noxious gas upon unauthorized entry.
Maifski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,147 discloses a nozzle mounted adjacent to an automobile driver's door for dispensing a disabling fluid. The device is activated by means of a remote control switch operated from the driver's seat.
None of the above references teaches or even suggests the use of a solid metal rod telescopically mounted in a rotatably mounted outer cylinder which is restrained from rotation until mechanical or electrical activation wherein the solid metal rod is caused to extend from the outer hollow cylinder, by means of centrifugal force, striking a would-be car jacker.